Malestorm: Arise The Nine
by BlackNovaRebirth
Summary: What happens when the Shinigami decides to invest some of her power into Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze along with the full power of the Kyuubi. Just how much will He defy fate and the gods to change the world into the one of peace. Small Harmen with blood and gore. Sharingan Naruto Mukon Naruto Semi Dark Naruto Semi Dark Hinata


Today was October 10th It started off normal like any other day in the month but there was dark clouds on the horizon. Minato Namikaze was doing the one thing all Kage feared...Paperwork but for life of him Minato didn't know why. through out the office there were several clones all doing menial task for him even going to meetings. The only things Minato didn't let the clones do was hand out S rank mission or talk with any of the clan heads or Daimyo. Besides those few things Minato had been having a very easy time with the political side of being Hokage. Now as for the leader side well that was also a cakewalk. The People of Leaf Village Could all Agree on one thing they loved Minato Namikaze with a passion. Even with all of there love they still didn't think of one tiny little thing. Minato was called the Yellow Flash for a reason, His Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Said Jutsu was the refined version of the Second Hokages how it was created was from FuinJutsu and with being a seal master Along with his wife well that lead to all sorts of new seals. Minato couldn't help but smile a the thought of teaching his son after he was born almost as soon and he can walk the Uzimaki did have odd traditions but he liked this one.

-=Sarutobi estates=-

Hurizen Sarutobi was enjoying some new imported tobacco from the land of Water it was supposed to be a mellow relaxing flavor but as he used some Fire nature chakra his pipe broke in half. He began to worry because his wife was just called into the hospital for an emergency his mind could only think two things, it was a clan head being dramatic or Kushina was in labor.

-=Leaf Hospital=-

Biwakco had just arrived at the maternal ward of the hospital to be informed that Kushina Uzumaki was in labor. Biwakco knew that not many were present for Kushina and Minato's wedding truthfully it was Her husband, Tsunade and Jiraiya. That was it no one else was present Kushina wanted it to be small because she was pregnant and refused to get married until after the birth. Minato didn't complain he just made it a small secret and she agreed and they were wed July under the summer stars. She didn't get to see Kushina yet she knew this room was a ruse to miss lead anyone trying to get to Kushina. Inside was the ANBU Inu but she knew who he truly was Kakashi Hakate a young broken boy she never spoke a word she just Rested her hand upon his shoulder and they were gone.

-=Unknown Location=-

"So it finally begins time to come out and play Kyuubi..."

A sinister laugh followed the lone eye just before it vanished.

-=Hidden cave=-

Biwakco had just walked into the birthing chamber to see kushina gritting her teeth and Minato was standing beside her and he was pale very pale yet smiling? Biwakco looked at Kushina's right hand and she had a _healthy_ grip she looked at his smiling face it was confirmed Minato was a very odd man. Then again he killed 3,000 rouge Iwa Shinobi like it was nothing and took on the Raikage and his brother bee. He was starting to approach Hirashima and Madara's Levels. She rounded the front of the bed and spoke it a slightly sympathetic tone

"Kushina dear I know it hurts but you're going to need you to push for me."

"MINATO your a dead man!"

Kushina pushed just as asked and Minato Paled just a bit more he loved his wife but between the death grip on his hand and the very evil look in her eye he was afraid very afraid. He remember why she was called the red death but he also remember how they pushed each other to gain those titles.

"Its almost over honey after today are little Naruto will be with us."

using all his strength he held her hand in both of his Kushina looked and seen Minato giving her one of his reassuring smiles her grip loosened a bit and some of his color returned and he seen the fire in his wife's eyes oh yes the will of fire in her was bright very bright.

-Several Hours later-

Minato was just about to hold his son but before he could a man materialized right in front of him and stole his son the only feature that stuck out about him was the lone sharingan eye on the right side of the spiral mask. Minato didn't know why this man had his son or what he wanted which means he needed to find out fast.

"I don't know who you are but why are you attacking my family?" Simple and stupid just ask no one ever thought to so why not.

To his surprise the masked man spoke

"I want one thing Yellow Flash and that is the leafs destruction."

Well wasn't that nice he wanted the leaf gone oh how he hated being hokage some days another nut job that wanted to destroy something. Thankfully with his little distraction Biwakco was able to grab Kushina and shushin away she knew a Jinchuriki was vulnerable after birth. Lastly to save his son and end this mans crazy dream before it started.

With a show of pure speed he behind the masked man throwing a right hook to his temple as he predicted he tried to dodge it was a faint simple Minato only wanted to touch the man and he did a light brush of his finger tips to the mans torso. Now the fight was over he stood just a few feat away only a soft plop could be heard before Mintao left with his son. Him and the Shadow clone he made just incase something were to happen flashed away to the marker he put on Kushina a few months after created his Justus.

-=LeafHospital=-

Biwakco didn't blink at Minato Flashing in she was to worried about what was happening inside of Kushina. She couldn't understand why but her chakra coils were trying to explode as if something was being pulled out. Minato noticed what was going on and he knew what was happening he could feel it someone was tying to summon the kyuubi he could think of two things to do first kill the summoner out of the question second sever the connection by resealing the Demon Fox. Oh he wasn't going to like this His clone grabbed Biwakco and flashed away and Minato Started a simple yet complex Uzumaki hand signs. Kushina could see and understand what Minato was doing but she couldn't do anything she was frozen and her body was on fire every fiber of her being burned like it was liquid fire. A small platform was summoned as he finished the first half placing Naruto on one side and Kushina the other.

"I'm sorry my dear but this is the end for me but not you please protect Naruto seeing as I won't be able to." tears stained her face and his as they embraced one last time all pain forgotten stepping back and starting the next half of hand signs.

Kushina couldn't see it but she knew the Shinigami was here and he was and something caught her eye. Looking at the new born Naruto she could always tell when a person was going to die that was what she did. But this new born child had no time something was amiss and she wanted answers so when the Hokage asked her to reseal the kyuubi into the child she did and even more, She planed add just a small part of her powers into him she wanted to see if this was the child that her father spoke of. Before he had vanished he left Yami her brother and Kami Her Elder sister both with simple words

"A child will come that will defy lady fate herself and make his own path and he will not die until he has done everything he has set out to do."

Those simple words was all he left them with before he was gone in a blinding light The Shinigami Also did something else no one would ever think she knew Kushina's time was up so she spoke.

"Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzumaki your times have come but do not fear I have a gift for you both, I shall seal a part of you so that on his 10th birthday he will see you for one night."

Minato wondered why she said him and his wife and being the simple yet powerfull man he was he decided to question the Shinigami.

"Shinigami-Sama why have you said my wife's time has come she is an Uzumaki and young she should live, How has her time come?"

Before the Shinigami herself could speak Kushina decided to answer for her as she knew why her time had come it was something her whole family knew from birth.

"The first Kage of Uzu told of a Prophecy a child would be born of the last Uzumaki Clan head and with his birth shall a fox become his ally and toad his friend and the crow his birthright, This Child will be the descendent of both a Leafs strongest warriors and the son of a Kage and a Princess."

Minato froze he knew he had Senjiu blood in his veins but how could Naruto have Uchiha blood... Then it came together as he looked into his wife's Sharingan eyes. Kushina and the Shinigami couldn't wonder as to why Minato Namikaze was smiling but they both knew it wasn't anything to smart.

"My sons going to kick everyone's ass HELL YEAH!"

Even the Shinigami had the urge to face palm this human was odd very odd back to the cause at hand "Now that you know of Naruto's fate let us finish this up its time to go the sealing is complete."

with a wave of her hand Minato and Kushina watched a portal open and wondered what was going to happen until they felt like they were falling it was only a second but they felt it. Minato was the first take notice he wasn't in his body yet he could see a ghostly version of himself standing still.

With a wave of her hand the Shinigami pulled a piece from both Kushina and Minato and stored it inside of Naruto Now came the hard part and changing the seal so that it could hold all of the Kyuubi not just half like Minato wanted. Minato saw this and became confused that would kill his son, it just wasn't possible for his to make the seal to store all of the Kyuubi so he made to one to hold the Yin half in Him and the Yang half in Naruto. Then he saw the seal his mind was trying to decipher some parts of it but all he could make out it was twice as strong and better then his by a long shot. Looking at the Shinigami She gave him a wink and both Kushina and him were cast into the portal.

Onto the final touches, Taking a small breath the Shinigami could feel her vast powers starting to depleted with all the work yet one last task. With a small amount of her power gathered into her hand she pushed it into Naruto his hair gaining red tips in the blond. Not much else happend but if one looked close enough they would see a seal above the child's heart it was simple but spoke volumes for those who knew a crow with red eyes flapping its wings looking as if it was flying into the boys heart while watching the world.

With her work done she retreated back into her realm of souls as the Third Hokage walked out of the wood line. The dead bodies of his successor and his wife With there child upon a stone alter a grim sight to the Third even after fighting in two shinobi world wars. Walking to the child and picking him up he looked like Minato but he knew he had Kushina's blood in him. Plus the red was a dead give away but if it stayed boy he was going to be fearsome. Snapping out of his musing the Third motioned for the Anbu to take the bodies and hide them while he Shushined to the tower.

Now This is not the first Chapter nor the prologue.

I made this as more of a way to give some more incite into what happened to Naruto but i'm not going to just abandon the cannon line, I did enjoy some of the cannon in the anime and manga both but I think just a bit of a twist is needed. now as for parings and bashing i'm going to have some of of it all because the way naruto was treated and how none helped him really I believe that some bashing is need but nothing along the extreme lines.

Now the First Chapter will be released soon enough but first lets see how this small bit does.

Reviews good or bad will be nice as it will help me to improve my writing style as I am new to the Author Part of the community I have read my fair share of Naruto Fan-fictions and will still continue to do so even as I write my own.

Before most question the deaths of 3 Characters don't fret yet all will play out as the tale continues.

Till next time Ja Ne.


End file.
